


flare

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [11]
Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, but the hookup scene is branded on my brain alright, listen i havent watched this movie in years, rated teen for mention of titty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 11: flareA white hot flare of desire, the touch of her hand.
Relationships: Lorraine Broughton/Delphine Lasalle
Series: femslash february 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	flare

**Author's Note:**

> this one was super short bc i did not know what to write for the prompt, pls forgive me

They are strangers to each other. It doesn't matter, not when she presses her mouth against Delphine's throat. Sparking a white hot flare of desire, the touch of her hand against her side, her _teeth._

It's so much, and not enough and Delphine has to remind herself to _breathe_ when those hands brush against her breast. 

She kisses back, tugging at the other woman's lip with a coy smile.

_Breathe Delphine, breathe._


End file.
